


Happiness

by driftingashes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy, Isolation, M/M, Mental Illness, Platonic Relationships, Read Romantic or Platonic idc, dealing with depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Virgil had spent a long time trying to be something he wasn’t: happy.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Happiness

Virgil had spent a long time trying to be something he wasn’t: happy. He tried to take his mother’s advice and take walks in the park, and he tried drawing, but every time his attempts got worse it just quickened his spiral.

He met Patton shortly after his nineteenth birthday, at the door to the bakery downtown. They had talked for a moment, exchanged numbers, and the next thing Virgil knew, they were sitting in a coffeeshop down the street.

Patton was nice. He never brushed Virgil off when he called at three in the morning because he had had a panic attack. When they ended up at the same college and were placed at roommates, Patton made him breakfast before class, and left a note on the counter by a pan of scrambled eggs or a plate of toast and jam.

_Hey Virge! Enjoy your food, and don’t be late to class! I’ll see you at six! -Patton_

There was something about Patton that gave Virgil an odd feeling. He felt lighter than he’d ever been, like a weight had been lifted from his chest. He laughed easier around the smaller boy, and he got a little excited flutter in his stomach every time he saw him.

He wasn’t better, he still had bad days where his mind would suck him into a darker headspace and he’d try to shove everyone away in a desperate attempt to save them from himself.

But Patton made it easier. And Virgil could honestly say that Patton made him happy.

He could work out the complicated tangle of emotions later.


End file.
